


Riding Off Into The Sunset

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Porn Battle, dirty quad porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Jason and Texas Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Off Into The Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Pr0n Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/395384.html). Prompt: Jason/Tim, home, lift, sunset, Texas forever

It's a double wide mobile home just outside of Canyon, Texas on a large lot with a beautiful deck out back, and, according to Tim, if you lean out far enough, you can see where the Prairie Dog Town Fork of the Red River is off in the distance.

Tim's stretched out before him on the floor with a surprised and happy grin on his face. "Streeter, I didn't think you meant it when you said you were so horny you were going to tackle me to the floor as soon as we got back."

Jason says nothing, just chortles low and throaty, crawls over to Tim, unzips his fly, fishes him out and swallows him down.

It's sunset after a long day spent at Palo Duro Canyon.

("Jesus, Six!" Tim gasps as he digs his fingers into the carpet and his hips lift in involuntary response to the way Jason just swirled his tongue under the tip.)

The fall semester at West Texas A&amp;M starts Monday. Tim works in the College Talent Search program (and does a little help with the Football program on the side), Jason works in Career Services.

(Tim's tensing to shoot and Jason readies himself for the first blast.)

It's a double wide on a big lot at the edge of a small town in the Texas panhandle, not a sprawling ranch house, but it's home.

(Hot-salt-bittersweet floods his mouth as Tim gives a long, drawn out, "Jaaayyy.")

They both work at the same college, doing jobs they never imagined themselves doing ten years ago. At night, they pile into a battered Jeep and come home to their double wide and Jason calls to talk to Noah at least twice a week.

It's nothing like those dreams of long ago.

(He swallows.)

It's different, but it's still Texas Forever.


End file.
